Apple Stacking
by FelinesAndPhoenixes
Summary: Drabble about Albus's eccentric nature.... Gellert is frustrated.


**Title: **Apple Stacking

**Summary: **Gellert climbs into Albus's window and interrupts a rather odd scene.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own diddly, don't own squat. Diddly squat. In fact, I don't even own my disclaimer.

**Author's Note: **I was watching _Minute to Win It_ with a friend and there was a game where the contestant had to stack 5 apples. She asked me to look at something and I said, "Can't look, stacking apples." And she decided that that is a "Very Albus thing to say." She is also responsible for the line "No. Breaking up with you. Must stack apples."

Albus Dumbledore frowned down at the pile of apples he was trying to stack. The warm wind coming in through the window was doing nothing to help him concentrate. Wait a minute. Warm wind coming in through the window? The window had been shut a minute again, hadn't it? He turned away from the table in time to see a blonde blur fling itself through the window and land in a heap on the floor.

"Oof," went the lump on the floor. Gellert Grindelwald got to his feet and straightened his purple waistcoat. "Albus!" he said brightly, shaking blonde curls off of his face.

"Merlin's _beard_, Gellert, can't you use the door like a normal person?" Albus asked, turning back to his apples.

"The door isn't as fun," Gellert informed him, somehow sounding pompous as he slammed the window closed. "Albus! Look at this!" He pulled a paper from inside his jacket and brandished it at Albus.

"Can't look, stacking apples," Albus murmured, completely focused on the apples that he was still trying in vain to stack.

"What?" Gellert asked. "Why are you stacking apples?" He moved to Albus's side, leaning forward with his elbows on the table, staring at the apples in confusion.

"Because," Albus said simply, trying to ignore Gellert's obvious presence.

"Well, stop stacking apples and pay attention to me! I'm awesome!" Gellert said in what almost passed for a whine.

"No," Albus said insistently.

"Allllbie!" Gellert said, this time in something that could be mistaken for nothing but the whine it was. He grabbed at the other's arm, tugging on Albus's blue robe sleeve. "Pay attention to meee! This is important!"

"No," Albus said in a flat voice, adding a sixth apple to the stack. "Breaking up with you. Must stack apples."

"Gaaah!" Gellert exclaimed. "Fine. I'll go and work on this myself and come back when you _aren't_ stacking apples. And you aren't breaking up with me. That's stilly." He opened the window again and flung himself back out.

"Idiot," Albus muttered, adding a seventh apple. "Nooo!" he moaned when the tower toppled. "Now I have to start over again! Must stack these apples…."

It was dusk when Gellert came back. This time, he didn't bother coming in through the kitchen window. He'd already checked and Albus wasn't there. His sister was in her room, playing with some sort of dolls, and she'd waved at him vaguely when he'd appeared at her window by mistake. Aberforth was nowhere to be seen, but he assumed that he was probably with his goats. Albus was….not in his room, he realized when he got to the right window. "What the hell?" the German muttered. "Where could he _be_?" Deciding to try Albus's advice of going through the door like a normal person, he walked around to the front of the house, where much to his surprise, he found Albus.

Albus was twirling around the yard in his long blue robes, a bottle of bubble mix in one hand, the bubble wand in the other. He was humming to himself as he twirled and did not notice Gellert's arrival. "Albus?" Gellert asked tentatively. He'd never known that Albus was so eccentric or so temperamental about being eccentric.

"Hello, Gellert," Albus said evenly, dipping the bubble wand into the bottle and blowing bubbles cheerfully at the blonde.

"Albus," Gellert said. "I need you to take a look at this." He pulled the paper back out of his jacket and brandished it at Albus. "I've done the calculations right, I'm sure, but I think that I may have translated something wrong. This doesn't seem to make sense."

"Can't help," Albus said. "Blowing bubbles." He dipped the bubble wand back into the bottle and laughed.

"Gaaah!" Gellert moaned. "Albus, really! This _isn't _going to help us find the Deathly Hallows!"

"But it's fun!" Albus protested.

"You're insane," Gellert growled. Rolling his eyes, he crossed the yard and threw himself down under a tree to wait. Albus couldn't possibly be eccentric forever, could he? For a moment he entertained the vague possibility that Albus was intentionally trying to distract him from finding the Hallows, but he dismissed it. Albus wanted to help him, didn't he? He and Albus were going to rule the world, weren't they? Yes. Albus was on his side. They were going to rule the world, and everything was going to be wonderful. They'd subjugate everyone, wizards and muggles alike. Everyone would bow down to them. For the greater good.

He looked up at his…Albus and sighed. Yes. Everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Notes: **Crap. It is. But that's ok. **^_^**


End file.
